Organization Spaz Story thing
by Semi-Colored-Butterfly
Summary: Sit down, relax, and let me tell you a story...Of randomness, stupidity, doritos, flowers, and the effects of Cherry CocaCola. HAY GUYZ Ch. 10 is here!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII or anything of that matter. As much as I wish I did.  
-  
"Demyx...Drop the cookies...NOW."

Demyx looked at Saix, then cookies the musician held in his left hand, then Saix again, once more at the cookies, and made a mad dash out of the kitchen. Cookies in hand.

-  
Marluxia laid on a couch in his room, fast asleep. And he had planned to stay that way, until he was awoken by a sharp pain in his head. No wonder, one of Xigbar's lasers have just blasted through the his door and hit Marluxia.

And if you've beaten KH2, you would know how much of a pain those lasers are.

Along with the laser, several large crashing sounds, many footsteps being taken through the hallway at a fast pace, and Saix's voice, saying things that I cannot write down without raising the content rating.

Marluxia decided it was a good time to check out what was going on. Right as the man opened his door, he saw Xigbar, laser guns in hand. Xigbar scowled. "Good timing. Do me a favor, go slice Saix's head off or something." Then he grinned. "Or drowning him in cherry blossom petals works too. Whichever floats your boat, Marly."

Marluxia glared. Oh, the number of times he had told his fellow member not to call him Marly. But then he shook his head. "And miss the fun of watching Demyx being beaten by a claymore? I don't think so."

It was just that moment that Demyx had apperantly decided to turn around, and head the way he came. When the blonde musician came to Marluxia, he hid behind him. Marluxia was somewhat taller than Demyx, so he was perfectly hidden. Before Marluxia could protest, Saix rushed over. "Where is that idiot! He has my cookies!" Saix had his right eye twitching, a maniacal look on his face.

Marluxia just stared. "Cookies...? You're all worked up because of cookies!" Marluxia clenched his hand into a fist to prevent him from smacking the blue haired man before him.

Saix nodded. Then Demyx sneezed, of course, revealing his hiding spot behind Marluxia. Saix and Demyx stared at eachother for a few seconds, and then the 2 were down the hallway, chasing eachother in a flash. Marluxia followed, having summoned his sycthe and currently quite angry at the two for disturbing his sleep.

Into another hallway. Then another. Up a stairs. Then another hallway. Take a left turn. Down somes stairs. Through, yet again, another hallway, then turn right into the kitchen.

Oh, whoops. Looks like a dead end for our poor little Demyx. That was, until he noticed yet another man staring at the 3 that just came in. This one had quite spikey red hair, with shocking green eyes. He also happened to be eating a bag of doritos. "Axel!" Demyx cried in terror. "HELP!"

"Hmm...I don't know..." Axel said teasingly. "What's in it for me?" Demyx backed up further amongst the wall. "...Did you forget you could teleport?" Axel asked.

Demyx slapped his forhead. Zap, suddenly he had dissapeared to who knows where. Marluxia and Saix put there weapons down. Marluxia sighed. "Aw, Axel, you had to ruin the fun?" Axel shrugged and bit into a dorito. Marluxia reached into the fridge, and pulled out a jug of what looked like lemonade. Looked like, anyway.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Axel spoke between chips. "Vexen's been going beserk with the potion making lately. Who knows, that may a be potion that could give you a third eye of something." Marluxia's face went pale, and placed the jug back in the fridge. "Thanks...for the warning...Perhaps I should talk to Vexen?"

Axel shrugged once more. Marluxia rolled his eyes. "You're no help." Then left the kitchen. Saix went into a cabnit, grabbed a package of cookies that had been there all along, and teleported to his room, leaving poor Axel all alone. With his doritos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaaa. Yep, there's a chapter 2. Beware.  
But first a few notes:

-Thanks for the kind reveiws . -BRI YOU FOUND ME (  
-One of the reveiws reminded me to say that not everybody in this is going to be in character. Good amount of OOC-ness abounds.  
-I changed the rating from K+ to T, for usage of Lloyd Irvings 3 favorite words: Dammit, Bastard, and Hell. Maybe a few others.  
-I've been playing Dragon Quest 8, a game where everybody is British, as I am too. So, that's probably gonna cause some English phrases to pop up within the story o.o -I'm not the BIGGEST yaoi fan...But I do like AxelxDemyx XP So don't be surprised if you see hints of that couple here.  
-I'll sometimes call Zexion "Zekushion"(His Japanese name). Don't ask why, it seems to have grown to be a habit of mine.

That's all. Enjoy!  
I don't own Organization XIII. Square Enix does. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----In the Organization's lab...somewhere in the castle.-----

Smack. Smack. SMACK.

"Bloody hell!" Zexion was pushed out of the chair he was sitting in from the force of Vexen's hand slapping the side of his head. Three times. As Zexion stood back on his feet, he threw his fellow scientist a death glare. "What was that for?"

Vexen walked over to the desk that had many colorful flowers with fangs on it. "You fell asleep. Lexaeus seems to have dissapeared, so I might need your help." The blond bent over a potted daffodil. The flower snapped at his finger. As Vexen recoiled, Zexion spoke up. "You just had to wake me up by smacking me?". Vexen nodded, then went back to tending the the vicious flowers. "...And why do you happen to have assorted flowers cluttering the lab?" Zexion continued. "Marluxia's orders." Vexen grumbled. "He told me to experiment on flowers to see if it is possible to inflict more damage on enemies."

Zexion blinked. "That makes no sense." Vexen nodded in agreement. "I think he's just giving us something to do." As Zexion sat back down in his chair, he rolled his eyes. "Correction. He's giving YOU something to do." As Zekushion started to drift back into sleep, Vexen mentally slapped himself. Should have guessed, he thought, as he continued to study the plants.

It was actually quiet in the lab for once. That was, until Lexaeus punched open the door, holding a large pizza box. Zexion suddenly awoke. "Oh, sweet, the pizza's here." As his 2 peers opened up the large box, Vexen once again slapped himself. But time, he really slapped himself. "I'm not even gonna say it..." Vexen muttered to himself. He continued taking notes, as Zexy and Lexy started eating the pizza. Then Marluxia walked in. "Vexen, why--Oh, pizza!" Marly grabbed himself a slice. "...Now I forgot what I was going to say. See you guys later." Marluxia walked out of the lab. Vexen stared at the door for the next few minutes. Zexion then stood up, having finished off the pizza, walked up to Vexie, and said "Here, I'll do it for you." Then he slapped him.

-----Roxas's room-----

Roxas was bored. Drop dead bored. He had played and beaten 20 games of solitare on his computer, blasted all of the sonds on his Ipod, played some Kingdom Hearts 2, but that didn't help. The boy was sitting in his computer office chair, spinning around and around and around. He knew he'd get dizzy. Roxas didn't mind.

He then decided to get lost in Castle Oblivion. At least it was something to do. But as he exited his room, he was suddenly pinned to the wall. By Larxene. "What then...Larxene! What the hell are you doing!". The girl smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored." Then she let Roxas drop down to the ground. The two stared at eachother, then Roxas spoke up. "Wanna go annoy Axel?" Larxene grinned. "You read my mind."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was short. But oh so fun to write.

The whole scene in the lab got me no where, but I don't think it was supposed to o.o

Heh, Larxene and Roxas annoying Axel...this ought to be fun.

Here's a quick rundown of the characters so far because I'm bored and I need something to type.

MarluxiaSexy girly man DemyxCool loser XigbarLikes to shoot people.  
AxelDoritos!  
ZexionLazy bum.  
VexenApperantly likes slapping himself.  
LexaeusPizza boy :D RoxasWhy does he have a computer and PS2 in his room and I don't!  
LarxeneUmmm...oO 


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaaay. Chapter 3. Cookies to the reviewers.

The format of this story thing may be messed up...I'm not sure why, I'll try to figure it out. But in the mean time, please bear with it.

Don't be surprised if this gets insane, I'm drinking cherry coke at the moment.

And also, this is taking place in Castle Oblivion...I don't know why, it just is, shush!

Disclaimer: I own zip. Nada. Nothing.  
----

Axel was doing the same thing Roxas had planned on doing before: Walking around, getting lost in Castle Oblivion. So fun. The red headed pyro was taking random lefts and rights, not thinking, and occasionally bumping into walls. One time, one of the walls happened to be Luxord, who was tasked with the job of searching for Demyx. Saix probably blackmailed him. Poor guy.

It was like that until a door in front of him opened up, and Marluxia came out. The two men stared at eachother for a minute, but when Marluxia opened his mouth, he was tackled by both Larxene and Roxas, pushing him to the ground. Marluxia, Roxas and Larxene were all on the ground, yelling and hitting eachother. "Dangit!" Roxas's voice was heard. "We were going for Axel!"

Axel laughed. "That was one of those times you want to say 'Let's see that again in slow motion.' " Suddenly Xigbar walked by, as if on cue. The man with an eyepatch grinned. "Okay." Indeed, he replayed time in slow motion, giving Axel a good veiw on how Marluxia was tackled by the two blondies.

"Again"  
Suddenly the three rewinded back into places they were in five seconds ago, and the whole scene began.

"Again"  
Axel could do this all day.

"One more time."

Once Xigbar had let Axel have his laugh, he walked away as Marluxia, Roxas and Larxene were all on the ground, yelling and hitting eachother. "Dangit!" Roxas's voice was heard. "We were going for Axel!" Axel laughed. "That was one of those times you want to say 'Let's see that again in slow motion.' " Marluxia glared at the pyro. "You wish."

---------

I think my foot's asleep, Demyx thought to himself. The musician was squashed up in the cabnit below the kitchen sink. Yes, he had been there all alone. Looks like he has some brains hidden beneath that mullet of his.

Demyx had heard Luxord walking by, muttering something to himself about blackmail and Saix. And the kid himself. Obviously, the gambler was looking for Demyx. Which scared the little sitarist (A/N: Is that what it would be called? A sitarist? x.x). But it was so dark, scary, and small in this cabnit. And there was the pipes, which he accidently banged his head on a few times while switching positions to become more comfortable.

Demyx decided to himself that he would come out if anybody ever found him, which he doubted. Hopefully, that "anybody" wouldn't be Luxord, or god forbid, Saix.

The the musician heard a diffrent voice outside, which he recognized as Zexion's. He appeared to be talking to someone else. "Here, I'll show you where the leak in the pipe is..." The the silver haired boy opened the cabnit door, and saw Demyx. "Ew." Zekushion closed the door on Demyx's face with such force that it knocked him out.

Xaldin's voice was heard by Demyx before he got KO'D. "What was that?" Zexion replied with a monotone "The biggest rat I've ever seen."

--------

Another short yet fun chapter. Whoo.

Hah, Zexion's such a loser.

Bri's gonna kill me with Xemnas/Zexion for that ending. I can feel it in my Zexy senses.

And...I'm not sure is Xiggy can actually control time, but if there is anyone that can, I imgagined it would be him o.o

Reveiw and you get cookies. 


	4. Chapter 4

I might as well reply to reveiws, other than Bri's cause she's a loser P

Angstluver: Glad to help ;D

Morino Wakaba: I'm working on fixing the paragraph thing x.x And thankies -

MaraudersForPresident: (I love your stories XP.) I'll probably make those flowers do some evil things later on.

IcedCandy: Mwahaha :3 Gotta love their little pet names...Espcially Zexy's, since it sounds close to a word that describes him...

Violet Illuser: Thanks for informing me of that, I always thought Luxord just was some dude that liked to play cards o.o

Freddie2789: Right here. dumps a truckload of cookies on you

Thanks to all of you. Glad you people all like it.

NOW it's time for chapter 4. ...I have no clue what's going to happen in this chapter, so I'm just gonna wing it! Oo

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT. Or the Nintendo DS, which is mentioned in this chapter. Vexie likes his video games. So do I. :3 ------

After getting Roxas and Larxene off of him and slapping Axel to next week, Marluxia suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask Vexen. What's with the potions. Sooo, our female looking man headed to the lab a few rooms away from where he got attacked, and entered through the door. Only to see that there was no one inside, but the flowers that Vexen were tending to had apperantly overgrown. A lot. So much that they filled up 1/3 of the lab. Green vines, leaves, and vicious flower buds were spread across the flower, occasinally snapped at nothing. Maybe a speck of dust on the floor.

Marluxia stared for a minute, then quietly walked back up the stairs leading to the hallway outside, and opened the door. Once out of the lab, Marluxia pondered to himself if he should tell Vexen. ...Nah. It'd be fun to let him figure it out himself. Marluxia grinned to himself.

-----

30 minutes later, Demyx was still in the cabnit below the sink. And his neck hurt. Really. Really. Badly. But the poor kid couldn't get out, thanks to Zexion leaning on the cabnit for the last 30 minutes. On purpose, Demyx knew. Zexion loved to torture the little musician. It seems to provide a good amount of amusment for the strange boy outside the cabnit door. Demyx had tried to get out

Around 12 minutes later, Demyx couldn't take it anymore. "ZEXION! Get off the god damn door before I...I...DO SOMETHING!" Outside, Zexion burst into laughter, but didn't say anything else. Figures.

Then Axel's voice was heard in the kitchen. "Hey Zexy."

Demyx heard Zexion's quiet tone reply with "...Do you really want to know? And why do you look in pain and you have red hand marks on your face?"

"Marluxia. That's what happened. And yes, I want to know!" It was then Axel actually picked Zexion up (A/N: Zexion's short compared to most of the organization o.o) with ease, and then set him down behind him before Zexy could protest. Then the pyro opened the door, and saw Demyx. He turned to Zexion. "...You had Demyx trapped in a cabnit!" Axel slapped Zexion, then helped Demyx out. Demyx couldn't help but hug Axel.

"Uhh...Demyx, if you could kindly GET OFF." Axel pushed the musician off of him, almost causing him to fall over and land back inside the cabnit. "Sorry." Demyx apologized, then stuck him tounge out at Zexion. The silver haired boy just grinned evily. He's probably planning something, Demyx thought to himself. Something that I'm not going to like, most likely.

------

A few stories up, Vexen was sitting on the couch in his room, a Nintendo DS in hand. He was pretty asorbed into it, until he heard three knocks at his door. When he opened it up, Lexaeus was outside. "Vexen, you might wanna check the lab..."

That was good enough for Vexie. Before Lexy could say another word, Vexen was halfway to the lab. Once the scientist reached it and opened up the door.

The plants had grown even more, taking up about half of the lab. Several vials containing liquids were knucked over, some books had ripped pages out of them, and Zexion and Lexaeus's pizza box was shredded to pieces.

"Oh, this is just WONDERFUL"  
------

LAWL I like ending chapters like that. Poor Vexen, he's getting bashed a lot, which is odd because he's my 3rd favorite Organization XIII person. Zexion and Marluxia being 1st and 2nd.

And you may notice that ever so slight AxelxDemyx moment there. That's my present to the yaoi fangirls out there. Don't expect a whole lot more.

Reveiws? Forget cookies. You guys get pizza. If you protest, cookies it is. 


	5. Chapter 5

People...ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY 3 I LOVE YOU GUYS .

Note: Thanks to the folks who pointed out that LuxordTime thing. I'm too lazy to fix it, though, so I'm just gonna leave it be oo;

Nyack! Chapter..I think it's 5. checks Yeah, five.

I apologize for not updating for a while. I got a bit of a writers block. But now it's gone! Whoooo oO

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess at the things I don't own.  
----

"Hey, Zexion." Roxas turned to the boy sitting on the couch across from him, remote control in hand, and constantly changing channels. The two were in some random room that appeared out of nowhere for the story's sake, watching television.

Zexion didn't even look at Roxas. "What." "How do you pronouce Marluxia's name?"

Zexion blinked. He wasn't even sure himself. "I think it's pronounced like the way it's spelled. Mar-lux-ia. Why, how do you pronouce it?" Roxas turned back to the television. "I always thought it was pronouced Mar-loo-xia." He sighed. "This is what happens when they don't include him in anywhere other than the journal in Kingdom Hearts 2."

Both of the boys didn't say anything for a while. Then Zexion grinned. "Let's just call him Marly."

----

"Now aren't you glad I just HAPPENED to walk in at that moment?" Axel said smugly. The lab in the basement was filled with ashes and smoke, but no man eating flowers were in sight. Yep, you guessed it. Axel burned them.

"Somewhat." Vexen examined a pile of ash that had a small white flower with fangs. "On the plus side, my lab isn't TOTALLY destroyed...But on the down side, I'll have to start my experiments all over again." Vexen sighed.

There was somehwhat of a silence after that. "Well, have fun doing that. Bye." Axel said,exiting the lab. Marluxia shrugged, then followed.

Outside the lab, a loud call of "MARLY!" had been heard. Roxas and Zexion were seen standing at the end of the hallway, laughing hysterically about something, but nobody besides them knew why.

----

This whole time (ever since attack Axel), Larxene and Luxord had been sitting in some random room with a table, playing a card game.

"Got any 3s?" Luxord asked the woman across from him. Larxene grinned. "Go fish." Luxord frowned, and then picked up a card from the middle of the table.

"Got any 9s?" Larxene smirked. "...Damnit!" Luxord slid a card across the table, making that the forth card that Larxene held, the other three cards being 9s as well. "And, for the 17th time, I win. ...Sheesh, Luxord, for 'The Gambler of Fate',you so totally SUCK at card games. Honestly. Demyx knows nothing of Go Fish, and even HE was able to beat me." Larxene laughed.

"I DO NOT SUCK. You...I...YOU JUST GOT LUCKY! Come on, one more game, I'll beat you this time!" Luxord began to shuffle the cards again.

Larxene squirmed a bit in her seat. This was getting boring, although it was entertaining to see Luxord flip out everytime she beat him. "Maybe it's about time we stuck you in a retirment home." Larxene said, rolling her eyes, even though she knew he wasn't THAT old. But sometimes, he sure did act like he was.

Luxord glared at her. "...Xigbar's already looking into it." He admitted sheepishly. It was just like Xigbar, making something like that come to reality. A part of Larxene laughed and seemed to know Xigbar was joking about the whole thing, but another part wasn't so sure. Either way, she wouldn't care. She probably wouldn't care if any of the Organization members were booted out. Well, she might care a bit if Axel was to leave. It was part of the woman's routine to torture the pyro daily.

"Come on, ONE more game." Luxord pleaded. Larxene sighed, and picked up the cards again.

----

Wow, it like...wasn't funny around the end. What has gotten into me! o.o

...The Marluxia thing is sort a joke with friends. I say it's pronouced Mar-loo-xia, what about you guys? 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, with that last chapter, I have made an inference stating that the majority of people pronouce Marluxia's name Mar-loo-xia...Listen to me, I sound like my science teacher! WTF! Oo I need sugar. I'm gonna get some before I continue typing.

Two hershey nugget bars. It'll have to do for now. ...Yum, almonds.

Alrighty, chapter 6...let's get this show on the road. I'll do this while listening to The White Stripes, and random Metal music.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Heck, I barely own myself.

(And I apologize to anybody who likes Xaldin for the beggining of this chapter .)

---

Poor Xaldin. He's so unliked. And nobody really knows why. The authoress has only included him once in the story, for a few seconds, after Zexion shut the cupboard door in Demyx's face. Really. Go back and look for yourself. It's in chapter 3. Shoo.

What is it about Xaldin that people don't like? Is it his personality? Is it his hair? His weapon(s)? His ears? Or is it the fight against him in Kingdom Hearts 2 that sets people against him? (A/N:I'm not even sure myself..) Or it could be just those people that dislike someone for no apperant reason.

Random dude one: D00D. we shud lyke hate sum randum persin in teh organizton becuz we feell lyke it!1 Random dude two: LOL YA. eeny meeny miney moe...O LOOK sum dude namd Xaldin. Both of them: Omg!1

But no more. Even though the authoress isn't the biggest fan of him (Just ask her friends.), she's gonna.../Try/ to include him more in the story. Starting next chapter, because she says so.

---

By now, Larxene's brain was 3/4 melted into goo. She had beaten Luxord at 38 games of Go Fish, 19 games of Poker, and 22 games of War. And had they PLAYED 38 games of Go Fish, 19 games of Poker, and 22 games of War. Maybe Larxene was just lucky. Or maybe Luxord was a drunk old man who couldn't tell the diffrence between a 9 and a 6 card.

Larxene was often quite lucky. Espically all of the times pulling pranks on Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Axel. Often, she had to resort hiding underneath other Organization member's beds. When she had to do that, she normally ran into Xaldin's room. Nobody, not even mad men chasing after a sadist woman, would want to venture into there. Well, maybe Saix would. But that's why Larxene didn't bother with him.

But not even lcuk could explain her winning streak. Luxord was going to play card games with her until her brain oozes out of her ears, he wins, or larxene could find a good excuse to get away.

Until then, she was stuck with the older man and 52 cards with pictures of kittens and puppies on them.

-  
So, I bet some of you are wondering what happened to Demyx?  
---

Well, Demyx was in his room, happily playing Kingdom Hearts 2. Well, actually, not so happily. Demyx was fighting agaisnt Xaldin in the game, for 11teenth time. On Proud mode, too. The fight had caused many bite marks on the PS2 controller, 3 temper tantrums, and a stubbed toe from kicking the bed. Xaldin. Just. Wouldn't. Die.

Until Demyx finally killed the bastard. And it was then Demyx had decided to celebrate. He had made a bet with Vexen: Whoever could beat Xaldin on proud mode first would receive 2000 munny from the other guy. Demyx celebrated by dancing around his room, jumping on his bed, and doing all sorts of unmanly things. While doing so, Demyx didn't noticed a certain Organization member slip into his room.

Zexion took a minute to watch Demyx's antics, trying to hold in his laughter. After choking down the burst of laughter he had, Zexion crept behind the TV set, and unplugged the PS2 from the electrical socket.

And Demyx, of course, had not saved. So, there went all of his hard work...and his 2000 munny. Zexion had hoped for this. He grinned as the television screen went black.

When Demyx noticed the lack of sound coming from the TV, Zexion was no where to be seen. But he WAS heard cracking up behind Demyx's door. Of course, Demyx couldn't hear him over the sitarist's own cries of agony and sadness.

-----

Shortness. I apologize.

Mwhahaha. Demyx is so much fun to torture. :33333

You can expect Zexion to get chased in the next chapter. But he won't get hurt. Why? Because I'm a FANGIRL, damnit! I will allow no harm to befall my Zekushion! .

...So, if you're a fan of Xaldin, please stand up. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, whadda know, I actually updated. I'm sorry for all of the fans of the story (If they're any left...) for not doing so earlier.

So like I said, Xaldin's gonna be included a bit more, and Zexion is going to be chased in this chapter. Plus more crap. Have fun reading.

And since I just had 2 hershey chocolate nuggets and a bowel of ice crea, this ought to be good. :3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

---

By now, Xaldin was on the computer that was never shown in the game, but is in this fic because the authoress said so. KAY!

And he just so happened to be on he was looking at a fan fiction.

What fan fiction?

It was a little fan fiction called "Organization Spaz Story thing".

So Xaldin had just click on the story, and then he realised something was diffrent...

"OH MY GOD, SHE FINALLY UPDATED."

(A/N: I have no clue what that was all about...)

---

"ZEXION, YOU BASTARD!"

This was heard by a certain sitarist after he was through with 20 minutes of crying. Zexion had been sitting outside his door the entire time, asorbing the joy he got from Demyx's sadness.

It was then Zexion decided that it was a good time to get the hell out of there.  
Cause Demyx could own him in 5 seconds flat with his bad sitaring skills. (Sorry, Demyx fangirls.)

Well, Zexion had just gotten up, just to be knocked back down by Demyx, who had opened the door wide open. Having not seen or heard Zexion, Demyx looked around wildly, and ran in the oppisite direction.

Zexion got back to his feet. "What an idiot..."

----

So now, back to Larxene and Luxord! You: groan

"I'VE HAD IT!" Larxene stood up, and smacked her cards on the table. "We've been doing this for hours! Just face it Luxord, you suck at card games and there's nothing you can do about it!" Larxene had lost count of how much card games she and Luxord had played within 3 hours.

Luxord blinked. 'Well, why didn't you say so? If I stunk at card games, you could have told me." He them promptly picks up his kitty and puppy dog playing cards. "I'll see you some other time, Larxene."

Larxene just stared at the older man exiting the room. When he had left, she said out loud "But...I DID tell you. ...Now that retirment home is sounding like a really good idea." And then she left the room herself. After all, she had innocent bystanders to torture.

---

"Where the hell is he..." Demyx had checked nearly every room in the castle. Every nook and cranny, underneath beds and couches, and in the cupboards of the kitchen. Little did he know, Zexion had been raiding his room the whole time.

It was interesting, the things you could find in Demyx's room. There were a lot of pratical joke objects, multiple things stolen from various Organization Members, and A HECK LOT OF MONEY. Needless to say, The Cloaked Schemer immediatly pocketed all of the cash.

And then he noticed a picture of Axel on Demyx's bedstand. "What the hell...?" Zexion stared for a couple of seconds, and then shook his head. That was something he didn't want to know about.

After that, Zexion noticed something else on Demyx's bedstand. An Ipod. "Demyx never bought one of these..." But then he recognized the black and yellow case it was it. "I though he said...Ugh! That bastard." Zexion left the room, and ran down the way Demyx had gone, following his scent.

Zexion found Demyx looking for him in between the couch cushions.

"Demyx...What was my Ipod doing in your room?"

Demyx looked up. "...What were you doing in my room?"

The 2 boys stared at eachother for a moment, until Zexion cracked a grin, and ran back the way he came.

"GOD DAMNIT, ZEXION!" Demyx proved to actually be somewhat fast. Well, faster than he moved when you fight him in KH2. The sitarist chased the silver haired youth through many twists and turns, a confused looking Marluxia, and a computer nerd Xaldin. This went on for a while, until Zexion locked himself inside of Marluxia's room.

Not a great idea.

---

Oh god. NOT MARLY'S ROOM!

So now it's official. Zexion and Demyx shall call eachother "bastard" for as long as they live.

Haha, slowly, I am tieing AxelxDemyx yaoi into the story. No AxelxRoxas yaoi here, folks.  
...Speaking of Roxas, please remind me to torture him some more in the near future.

REVEIWS PLZ. puts out a fresh platter of cookies 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys.

Y'know, looking over my last chapters, I've realised something: I think I'm starting to use Zexion too much.  
You: -gasp- NEVER!  
So I'm gonna try to stay away from the kid and make fun of more Org. XIII members.

..Awww, great! Now I have TWO things to accomplish!  
1. Use Xaldin more 2. Use Zexion less

Urrgh.  
But now I look at the ending of the last chapter, and I realise that I got Zexion screwed by running into Marluxia's room!  
WHOO!

Disclaimer: Owning Organization XIII would be a dream come true, but sadly they belong to Square Enix...

------------

"OH MY GOD, MY EYES! IT'S ALL SO...PINK AND YELLOW AND...OH MY GOD"  
Zexion barely had another chance to look. He ran out the of room as quickly as he could, just to face a grinning Demyx waiting for him.  
"This is not my day..."

---

"AXELAXELAXEL!!" Roxas came running up to the flaming pyro with a panicky expression on his face.

Axel blinked. "Whatwhatwhat?"

Roxas was jumping up and down. "WhenthepizzamancameIranrightintothedoorandknockedmyselfoutandwhenIwokeupIwasinSaix'sroomandhewassmackingmewithhisweaponthingandthenIstartedscreamingandluckilyVexencameinbutthenhetoldSaixtokeepsmackingmesohedidbutthenImanagedtibitehisarmandgetawayandrightnowhe'schasingmeandI'mtalkingtoyouwhenIreallyshouldberunningawaysoIguessI'llbegoingnowkthnxbai"  
And then the blonde ran down the hallway, followed by a beserk Saix.

Axel just blinked for about another minute to figure out what his friend just said, and then shrugged and continued eating his doritos.

(A/N: If your eyes don't cooporate with that big block of text, scroll down to the end of the story to see it all spaced out)  
---

Larxene sighed. "So, Xaldin, how are you doing?"

Xaldin just stared at her.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

---

Have you ever wondered about Xigbar's eyepatch?

I mean, did he lose an eye or something?  
Or maybe he just thinks it looks cool?

Could he have shot himself in the eye?  
Or did Marly poke his eye out with his long sexy girly man pink painted manicured nails of death?  
Perhaps all he sees in one eye is Axel and Demyx making out, so he decided to cover that eye so he wouldn't have to enjo--I mean, suffer anymore.

Maybe he was a pirate for halloween and just forgot to take off the eyepatch?  
Or it could be he is an obessive roleplayer that believes he really is a pirate and won't believe otherwise.  
He could just be a freak.

Or he might just enjoy confusing authoresses like myself.  
-  
"When the pizza man came I ran right into the door and knocked myself out and when I woke up I was in Saix's room and he was smacking me with his weapon thing and then I started screaming and luckily Vexen came in but then he told Saix to keep smacking me so he did but then I managed to bite his arm and get away and right now he's chasing me and I'm talking to you when I really should be running away so I guess I'll be going now k thnx bai."

Hmph. How rude of Vexen.

Got any more theories of Xigbar's eyepatch? Lemme hear 'em!

I think FairieFighter009 deserves thanks for think of Roxas being tortured by Saix, even if it was just for a little bit.

I started spazzing toward the end. And about the Larxene and Xaldin thing...don't ask. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ooooh my goshhh.  
I'm actually...like...UPDATING.  
looks outside for meteors  
Nope, no apopcalypse...

You know, for some reason, whenever I'm using a laptop, I always feeling like I should be typing.  
So what better way to release my typing energy than entertaining you folks with my distorted sense of humor? D

Crap, I forgot who I was going to make fun of in this chapter...so I'll make it up as I go. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Org. 13, yadda yadda yadda...Oh, and I also don't own the MMORPGs referenced in this chapter.

-----

so since the authoress is too lazy to read back on the last few chapters, she's just gonna skip foward.  
Let's just say that everybody calmed down and laughed about it over Axel's doritos.  
So now it's a new, sunny, fresh day and everything is fine...for now.

-  
[Demyx's room  
---

taptaptaptappity click click tap...CLICKLCICKCIC Izdvbz bjkzhfvkfsgv

The above was constantly flowing into Axel's ears as Demyx toyed away on his brand spankin' new laptop.  
And it was really getting on his nerves.

I mean, seriously, it's kinda hard to focus on the deliciousness of nacho cheesy flavored corn chips with all that going on in your ears.

What was Axel doing in Demyx's room, you may ask? He doesn't know, he was just magically put there for the sake of the story.

SOWHEREWEREWE Oh yes.  
Axel finally had enough of it, and he sacrificed one of his babies for the sake for smashing it on Demyx's head.

Demyx was so caught be surprise, he fell out of his seat and was on his back on the floor in seconds.  
"oh em gee double yoo tee eff r yoo doing!" Mullet Man said, with a pouty face.  
Axel blinked. "Eh...?"

Demyx climbed back into his seat. "n00b, dun u no aim speek"  
Axel ignored that. "What are you doing, anyway"  
Demyx went back to making his clickytappy racket "t3h runescape, nub. el oh el, whut else?" He then ate some of the dorito crumbs in his hair.

It was at that moment Axel had decided to take his doritos and leave. After all, he knew that Maplestory is so much better than Runescape.

-  
KB Toys ---

"Ohmygosh, Xemmy, isn't this so CUTE"  
"...Xaldin, hit puberty already, damnit."

-  
Some random place.  
---

Xigbar had a random thought.  
"Man, I wish I could control time."

-----

Annnd, of course, if you didn't read the first few chapters for some reason you wouldn't get that last joke. :)

Haha, I dunno why, but I just like that KB thing so much.

OHMYGOD, ZEXY WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER.  
...BECAUSE HE'S CHAINED TO MY BED.  
D

Preview for the next chapter: HAHA, YEAH RIGHT. As if I ever know what the next chapter is going to be... 


	10. Chapter 10

I feel so loved when I get reviews. )  
Good or not.  
CAUSE IT MEANS PEOPLE ACTUALLY TOOK SOME TIME OUT OF THEIR (obviously very productive if they spend their day browsing LIFE TO READ MY WORK.  
I LOVE YOU ALL.

oh and apperantly when I upload the stories...You know when you hold down shift and press 8 and an asterisk appears? Yeah. Apperantly doesn't like them and they don't show up in my stories.  
Same with a bunch of other symbols.  
D:

BUTANYWAY I thought of a few ideas for this chapter a few days back.  
But I completely forgot them all!  
But the good news is I just ate some tin roof ice cream (OMGGOOD 3333) AND I CAN FEEL IT KICKING IN AS I TYPE :3 vgxkjvgifuahcjhvargueipuhrivjg

Oh and I'm thinking of changing my pen name.  
Suggestions:o

let's GOOOOOOOOOO

-  
disclaimer omg: I don't own KH, Org. 13, or any trademarked, copyrighted etc stuff referenced in this story.  
but if I did hahaha I would so make a Fire Emblem and KH crossover game.  
It would be crap, but I would so make it!  
-imagines Karel in KH graphics-  
----

Zexion was hungry.  
And you know what Zexion does when he's hungry?  
He eats.  
Kinda weird, I know.

Well, Sex--I MEAN ZEXY-- just happened to be scanning for something to eat in the junk food cabinet.  
The kind of cabinet your mom locked the handles together when you were 7 so you would stop eating so much oreos.  
(A/N: -sob-)

And guess what was in there?  
Doritos, omg!  
AXEL'S doritos.  
but Zexion didn't know that.  
Or care about that.

So he was about to grab the doritos, but then a beam of blinding light appeared in the cabinet!  
And then when the light was gone, something was there that wasn't there before.  
It caught Zexion's eye.

"Orange plastic bag...Pepperidge farm...OBNOXIOUS SMILING FISH?! OHMYGOD IT CAN'T BE"  
Ah, but it was.  
CHEDDER BLASTED GOLDFISH.

So, quickly, before anybody else saw, Zexion grabbed the bag, held it close to his chest, and dashed to his room. Afterwards, he locked the door, and nobody saw him for a week.

-  
INTERMISSION -  
This is the part in the story where you:

A. Stop read because it's too stupid for you to handle.  
B. REVIEW?  
C. Use the bathroom.  
D. Get some chedder blasted goldfish/doritos.  
E. Take a shower (which I'm about to go do right now)  
...What come after E?  
G. Play some KH.  
H. Clip your toenails.  
I. Feed the dogs.  
J. Keep on reading. (You poor soul.)

In the meantime, let's watch Zexion juggle some open jars of ranch on a unicycle with a flat tire:D Zexion: ...No.

----

Okay, I'm back from my shower.  
And I actually thought of something for this chapter while taking it!  
You: -gasp-!!!

----

So, there was Demyx. Typin away on his computer.  
Talking to his online girlfriend (Who was really Saix, but don't tell him that).

But then a message popped up.  
"Click here if you think you are cool"  
He clicked.

Another message popped up.  
"Click here if you think Roxas needs more involvment in the story"  
He clicked.

Yet another message popped up.  
"clik heer if u leik mudkipz"  
He clicked.

The final message popped up.  
"Click here if you want to see Larxene nekkid"  
He scrolled his mouse over the "yes" button, but then he heard a voice behind him.  
"You little perv..."

Uh oh.  
It better not be.  
Demyx turned around.  
Marluxia.

"Oh, thank god, I thought you we"  
-THWACKZAPOMGLIGHTNING-  
Larxene had jumped out of Demyx's closet.

Marluxia stared at Demyx's knocked-out body on the ground. Then he looked at Larxene.  
"I can't blame him, I would have clicked that too..."

----

I don't think I even need to comment on that last line.

I want a historian to call me one day and confirm that I am the first authoress on to have an intermission in her story.

...Did you guys know that Neosporin is waterproof:D

o yes i leik mudkipz vry much do u

NOTE TO SELF: USE NOTEPAD. 


End file.
